


Just A Little Kindness Goes A Long Way

by SCREAMINGlNSlDE



Series: Discord Requests :D [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCREAMINGlNSlDE/pseuds/SCREAMINGlNSlDE
Summary: Tommy experiences age-regression and Dream is there to help him out.
Relationships: Clay Dream & Tommyinnit
Series: Discord Requests :D [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197971
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Just A Little Kindness Goes A Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just one of the fanfictions I made for a friend on Discord. Published here for easier access!
> 
> Note: The age-regression may not be completly accurate, but this is based off of one of my experiences. Enjoy :D

Tommy wasn’t a normal child, to say the least. He was different than other kids, often acting out on impulse and moving around a lot. He also had a large and brash personality, but only a few knew that was a cover up.

Tommy experienced many things in his life, and him being different was such a broad section to cover, it’d take forever to tell. But, there are certain sub-sections in which could be told. These stories could be funny with embarrassing parts, or they could be sad with a harsh demeanor to cover that sadness. This story is none of that. It is what some would say...wholesome. Adorable, perhaps. Maybe it was the feelings of the story that caused its label. Personally, it is not the feelings. It is not the background or the history of events that led up to this. It’s not the people in the story, nor is it the setting. Rather, it’s the mentality. The somber mentality met with kindness and hopefulness. Hopefully, you, the reader, will experience this mentality too.

Tommy was raised in a wealthy family. It wasn’t too wealthy, but it was nice and comfortable. The family was a family of three. The mother, the father, and Tommy himself. He had a dog named Betty in which he was quite fond of. She was brown (or was it black) and she had the largest eyes one could imagine. She seemed quite wise, often giving Tommy a look that reminded him of thoughtfulness. Like when a daydreamer is busy dreaming. It was nice and beautiful.

However, not everything can be peaceful and quiet. There are times when things go wrong. Sometimes they often being a little mistake, overshadowed by the other things a human has done. For Tommy, this was most definitely not the case. This would continue to affect him for the rest of his horrible miserable life.

At least, it was horrid and miserable until someone came into the future. That someone was named Dream. He had bright green eyes, so beautiful, that comparing them to an emerald would be disgraceful. They shimmered, often full of fun and mysteries. He had pale blonde hair that was dim, not like the sun at all. It contained bits of brown, sometimes covering the blonde he had completely. His skin matched Tommy’s, which Tommy loved to giggle at.

Dream was Tommy’s caretaker. See, when I mentioned Tommy being different, I meant that he experienced age-regression. Now, that was not the only thing, as he had other...‘issues’, but that was one of the main factors in Tommy’s differences.

Tommy was 16, but he often acted as if he was close to the age of six, seven, maybe. With this mentality, Tommy often had trouble with everyday tasks that should, would be difficult to the average human being. Dream was there to help Tommy with that.

Sometimes it was simple things, such as washing the dishes, doing laundry, making food. Other times, it was Tommy throwing fits and getting angry, or maybe he started crying for no reason. Nevertheless, Dream was always there to help.

Tommy liked Dream. He was nice and patient and nothing like any other caregiver he’s met before. Tommy would get told stories as Dream played with his hair or rubbed his back. One of Tommy’s more fond memories was when Tommy had thrown his first tantrum when Dream had become his caregiver.

It wasn’t something particularly hard, it was just folding bed sheets. The thing was, that Tommy had a bunk bed for the sole purpose of being able to differentiate which beds he slept in, which sheets fit which, and so Dream could sleep near him in case of a bad day. Okay, the last one was created by Tommy, but that was beside the point. 

The problem had started when Tommy picked the wrong bed sheets. He chose matching colors, but the sheet was just a tad too big for his bed. He brushed it off, tucking the loose parts under the wood planks and stretching it out. Then, he moved on to the bottom bunk, where Dream slept. He picked up some sheet colors and put them on the bed just to find out it was too small. Tommy tried calming himself, saying there was another sheet he could use, and it would surely fit.

Of course, not everything is always perfect. Tommy quickly realized that when the other sheet didn’t fit either. Tommy looked up to the red sheet which was hanging loosely around the mattress. His eyebrows furrowed and his head started pounding. He felt tear prick gently at his eyes, threatening to leak and spill on the ground. He shook his head violently, muttering no over and over again. He sniffled, pushing down the tears again. The pounding ceased slightly but was still traceable, a little thump thump thump occurring in the back of Tommy’s head. He drew back the covers, tossing everything on the ground. His socks gripped the side of the wood, his feet making sure he didn’t trip. He made his way onto his bed, looking down at the mess of sheets below him. His eyes welled up again. He cried. The pounding came back, echoing loudly in the back of his mind.

Dream rushed into the room, seeing Tommy on his bed, sheets on the floor, and tears staining the light carpet.

Tommy looked at Dream and proceeded to sob even more. The pounding was even more prominent, copious amounts of frustration filling Tommy’s mind. He balled up his fists, gripping at the mattress. He let out a broken sigh, tears falling even more. 

Dream climbed up to Tommy and played his head in his lap. He shushed him quietly, rubbing circles on his back. He hummed a broken tune, stuttering occurring, and long pauses filling the room. 

Tommy slowly stopped crying. The frustration, anger, and pounding were still there, but Tommy didn’t may any mind to it. He let out another broken sigh, this one not letting out any tears. They threatened, of course, but the threats were quickly diminished.

Dream held Tommy’s head, entwining his loose blond hair around his fingers, then promptly releasing it.

It’s alright, Tommy. You’re safe now.


End file.
